


Punishments and Praise

by frostbitten_written



Category: Archipelago (2010), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Unrelated (2007), Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Cock Tease, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Corporal Punishment, Cowgirl Position, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domme Character, Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Frustration, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Moaning, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), POV Tom Hiddleston, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Pillow - Freeform, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Spanking, Sub Tom Hiddleston, Teaching, Teasing, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Young Tom Hiddleston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Oakley, as punishment, has been instructed by his domme to remain celibate until further notice. What will happen to him when she catches him disobeying her direct order?
Relationships: Oakley (Unrelated) & Original Character(s), Oakley (Unrelated) & Original Female Character(s), Oakley (Unrelated)/Original Female Character(s), Oakley (Unrelated)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston & Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s) of Color, Tom Hiddleston & Reader, Tom Hiddleston & You, Tom Hiddleston/Oakley (Unrelated)/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	Punishments and Praise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Smol Tom’s smooth ass from Archipelago (Edward), but I wrote about Oakley from Unrelated instead. Inspired by the earliest appearance of the Hiddlesbum, I couldn't resist writing a spanking.
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

It had been too long since Oakley had last orgasmed.

As punishment for masturbating without his domme, Rachel’s, permission, he had been chastised into an unforgiving period of celibacy. He wasn’t allowed to touch himself, touch his domme or get off in any way possible.

Everything sexual was off the table, yet, Oakley had caught his domme masturbating one day, without him for that matter, and he was rock solid. She was sure to moan loudly enough to catch his attention and keep it. His fingers twitched, and his hands trembled, yearning to squeeze his swollen cock and stimulate the engorged member. Before he could make another mistake, his domme had climaxed and called for Oakley, assuming he was in another part of their shared flat, but knowing he was watching her climax, intently.

His thighs twitched at the thought of the distant memory. Present-day, three weeks, four days and 18 hours in, Oakley was getting antsy.

Absolutely anything remotely sexual caused his cock to stir and jeans to tighten. Just the sight of Rachel bent over, to pick up an item on the floor, sent shivers up and down his spine. His mouth had gone dry, and he swallowed thickly. 

_Happy thoughts, no, not too happy thoughts. Think about an open field, grasslands, flower fields, sunshine, the vast blue skies, birds, eagles, Rachel spread eagle, fuck!_ Oakley gasped quietly.

He was, thankfully, interrupted from his daydream by the cruel mistress herself.

“I’m headed to the shop, do you want anything?” 

_An orgasm would be nice._

Oakley was sardonic and quickly shooed the thought away. He couldn’t risk another punishment like this, or worse.

“Nothing, I’m good, thanks.” 

The moment Oakley heard the door shut, he flopped, belly-down, onto the suede couch. His patience was wearing thin, and his cock was letting him know. He closed his eyes and started his dream sequence all over again, only to end up where his loins wanted. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, massaging his temples in complete and utter frustration. 

_T_ _hat was it; he needed to get off!_ He couldn’t wait any longer.

Oakley’s hands wandered down to the painful bulge in his slacks and palmed at it slowly. He let out a shuddery breath of relief. It had been way too long since he’d touched himself like this and this is all he craved at the moment.

He ghosted his fingers over his eager length before slipping his hand into his pants. He curled his fingers around his heated length and firmly grasped himself, squeezing gently. The much-needed pressure sent pleasurable shivers up his spine. His cock twitched in response. 

A little voice in the back of his head warned him tirelessly. 

_Don’t do it, she’ll find out! You’ll be punished, you’ll get in trouble!_

The pleasure he was feeling in the moment was too strong, in comparison to the deterrent voice that grew weaker with each pleasurable stroke to his cock. Oakley let some otherwise, unattractive moans, fall from his lips as he worked himself over. He was so clouded by arousal that the little submissive voice was stamped out by his desire to cum.

He would have succeeded. He was so close, figuratively and literally.

“What do we have here?” The sharp contrast of his domme’s voice cut through the room like a hot knife to butter. Oakley quickly shot his hands out of his trousers, cheeks rosy and breath shaky. He knew he was in trouble. He should have listened but, of course, he didn't…

“Aren’t you a naughty boy?” Oakley swallowed the whimper growing in the back of his throat. His domme inched closer to him and slipped her fingers into the waistband of his slacks before yanking them down. His cock was throbbing against his groin, flushed, in tender arousal. 

“Would you like to tell me what exactly you were doing while I was away?”

Both of them knew damn well what he was doing, but she enjoyed the way his body heated up in shame. The best part was how shy Oakley was about sex. He enjoyed it and would open up when the two got vulnerable or were in the heat of the moment, but something as simple as admitting he was masturbating, was mortifying to him.

“Answer your domme, Oakley. What were you doing?”

As much as Oakley didn’t want to be in the spotlight, especially in a moment like now, he didn’t dare move a muscle. If he even tried to hide away, his punishment would be 10 x worse.

“I was touching myself, ma’am.” Oakley cowered into the couch as his words were barely made audible.

“You weren’t just touching, you were playing with yourself, weren’t you?” Oakley whimpered under the scrutiny of his domme and nodded silently.

Before she could chastise him, he squeaked out, “Yes ma’am.”

Oakley kept his arms glued to his sides, knowing the temptation to finish what he started would grow uncontrollably with his beautiful, yet cruel, domme in the room.

“What part of yourself were you pleasuring, Oakley?”

His hands trembled by his sides, but he clenched them into fists, his knuckles whitening fiercely.

“I was touching,” she eyed him in a chastising manner, “I was, uh, playing with,” she nodded in approval.

“I was playing with my cock, ma’am.” Rachel interrupted him sharply. “Mine, not yours! It belongs to me, isn’t that right, Oakley?”

Oakley hadn’t felt this embarrassed in a while; it’s probably been since grade school. Rachel tutted in disapproval.

“If you knew all of this, why did you still willingly break the rules? Why couldn’t you wait until your domme gave you permission to cum?”

Oakley gasped when she suddenly grasped and squeezed his aching cock. He strangled a moan, his climax teetering, but not quite at the edge. He groaned quietly in frustration as she pulled away.

“Why, darling?”

He felt her breath fan against his member before she slowly sucked his tip in. Oakley choked as he sputtered a hurried response.

“I needed to cum, ma’am! I needed it so badly!”

She removed her lips from his head, leaving his tip glistening in a mixture of her saliva and his precum.

“Darling, you were using what belongs to me, without permission. You do realise that, correct?”

He nodded silently, which she let slip only this once.

“And you do know that this warrants punishment?” Oakley nodded and quietly responded.

He knew about the consequences, but he still didn’t listen. He was in for loads of trouble now.

“I want to redden that glorious, smooth, boyish, backside of yours, ride your cock and watch you cum, screaming my name. How does that sound to you, darling?”

His cock twitched, and his words got caught in his throat.

“I would like that, please, ma’am!” 

In a matter of seconds, Oakley was laying across Rachel’s lap, his ass on full display. The first smack that hit his soft bottom was prominent as it echoed in the room. His choked gasp filled the otherwise silent room.

“How many times do you think you deserve to be spanked for your disobedience?”

Rachel ran her hand over his smooth ass, caressing and massaging the heated red spot on one of his cheeks. Oakley whimpered softly, his domme’s question remained unanswered. She swatted at his ass twice in quick succession, earning a yelp from the poor boy.

“I asked you a question, Oakley, I expect an answer.” Her hand rested on his upper thigh, her fingers lightly caressing his leg.

“How many spanks do you think you deserve?” Oakley trembled in her lap, unsure of how to answer her question.

Should he give a small number to spare his backside? Should he give the number he truly thinks he deserves, or should he simply state the number he knows she’d like to hear from him? Rachel’s standard number of spanks would usually be 20-30, depending on her mood.

“Ten, ma’am?” Oakley settled for half of the lesser amount. He heard her scoffed and another smack landed right on the centre of his behind.

“You and I both know that number is a little too generous given your misbehaviour. I’d say 25 and that doesn’t include your disciplinary spanks from earlier.” Oakley attempted to wring himself free, in protest, from her grasp, when she further commented, “and five more for every misdemeanour.”

Oakley gulped and nodded, stilling in her lap. She took a moment to trail her hand up to the curly mop of golden blonde hair. She soothingly ran her fingers through the strands before speaking.

“You do remember our colour system of safe words, right?” Oakley hummed quietly in acknowledgement. Rachel pushed for further reassurance.

“And you do know that you can use them at any time, correct? Answer me verbally, darling.” Oakley craned his neck around to look his domme in the eyes when he answered. “Yes, ma’am, I understand. Thank you, ma’am.”

His domme, pleased with his response, began his punishment. Oakley flinched and properly thanked his domme for each slap. His ass clenched in pain and his vicious domme made a point to calm his muscles before tightening them with another sharp slap. It was cruel but necessary, and the compromising situation mutually turned them on.

Rachel had administered the first ten slaps evenly on both cheeks, tenderly rubbing his flesh as it reddened beneath her palm. It was when she administered a particularly jarring smack that Oakley cried out and flinched desperately trying to scramble off her lap.

“Ma’am! Please!” He cried out, his body shaking delicately in her lap.

“That’s five more spanks.” Her voice was cold and steady.

His pleas for mercy only made her drive her hand down on him with more force. Oakley’s moans of protest turned into screams. Rachel ignored him, as her hand mercilessly cracked down on his behind. Given his lack of safe word use, Oakley was still okay. When they got to the twentieth slap, Rachel paused for a moment, giving Oakley a chance to catch his breath.

“Where are you right now, dove? What colour?” Oakley’s sobs had lessened, and his body ceased to shake.

“Yellow. My bum hurts. Give me another minute, please?” Rachel complied and leant down to place a quick kiss on his lips. “Take all the time you need.” 

As it was, Oakley was painfully erect, his precum smearing onto her lap, and he had ten more spanks to go.

“I’m ready, green, ma’am.” Oakley swallowed and let out a shaky breath. He clenched his ass, prepared for her worst thrashing of his bottom. Rachel gently ran her hand along the curve of his ass and delivered the first smack.

“Count and thank me.” Oakley obeyed, flinching slightly every time her hand made contact with his bottom.

He had finally counted to thirty, and his punishment was over. He was a panting, sobbing mess and craved her comfort. The moment the punishment finished, Rachel had Oakley sit upright and pulled him closer to her chest. He clung to her for dear life, seeking the ‘comfort, from pain,’ that only she could deliver him.

“You did great for me, darling.” She kissed his forehead and laced her fingers between the locks of his hair, gently massaging his scalp. His face was tucked into the crook of her neck and she took the position as an opportunity to pepper him with kisses. He giggled quietly, as did she before they pulled apart.

“Now let’s go take care of that raging erection, shall we?”

Oakley was grateful to hear those words. He pranced after her to their bedroom.

It wasn’t long before Rachel had Oakley pinned to the bed. She quickly saddled him, his length sheathed inside of her. The two moaned simultaneously, appreciative of the mutual feelings of lust amongst one another. Oakley held onto his domme’s hips tightly. She allowed him the privilege to fuck up into her, his thrust rolling savagely against her cunt. She and him both mewled out for each other, quickly approaching their climax.

As much as he spent his time that day chasing after his orgasm, he still hadn’t gotten permission from his domme. He looked at her with pleading eyes, silently begging her to allow him to finish inside of her.

“You will not cum. Not until I say so.” His domme proceeded to cum, her cunt clenching down viciously on his aching cock. Oakley held back, crying out in total frustration. When Rachel came down from her high, she carefully got off of Oakley, feeling the slip and slide of their arousal. 

“You will come today, I promise darling, don’t cry.” Oakley had been driven past the point of frustration and onto the verge of desperation. He’d actually do anything to cum, absolutely anything to let his climax rip through his body.

“Ma’am, please,” Oakley choked back tears, his groin on fire, “please, I’ll be your good boy, I’ll do anything, just please, I need to cum!”

Oakley cried out in exasperation. Rachel cooed at him and wiped his tears away.

“You will. You’ve been a good boy, right? You took your punishment well and you’re begging your domme so sweetly, so enticingly… Breathe in time with me. In and out, in and out. That’s it, my dove.”

Oakley had worked himself up quite a bit, and his domme noticed his threshold was wearing thin. She didn’t want to push him any more than she already had for the day, but rather, reward him for being such a good, compliant sub. She lightly kissed his lips before stepping away.

“Does my good boy want to cum?” Oakley panted in response.

“Yes, please, ma’am, more than anything, please!” Rachel walked over to the loveseat in their room and took a seat, making herself comfortable.

“Then do it. Make yourself cum.”

Anyone else would have begun furiously jacking off after receiving the ‘ok’ from their domme, but Oakley… he was different. Something he never did in front of anyone, ever, was masturbating. He was too shy to touch himself in the presence of someone else. The idea alone makes his heart lurch and his cheeks heat up.

Alone, he could cum, no problem, but with someone there, watching, especially that someone being his domme… He immediately felt self-conscious. He didn’t want his domme to see him play with himself. He didn’t want to embarrass himself. It was territory the two of them never crossed and rarely discussed.

“You didn’t really think I’d let you off that easily, now did you?” Oakley swallowed nervously.

“What’s the matter, dove? You wanted to cum so badly earlier, right baby boy, so badly that you disobeyed me?” He nodded mutely, the desperation in his eyes almost tangible.

“Then cum… cum for me.” Rachel sat back and crossed her legs, one dangling over the other.

“Cum for me on your silky pillow.” She watched his cheeks burn a deeper shade of red.

“You… you… want me to do, what…?” Rachel grinned like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

“Hump your pillow until you’re reduced to nothing but my little cumslut.”

Oakley slowly got up and positioned himself on his knees on their bed. He tried to angle the pillow in such a way that she wouldn’t see, but she was quick to correct him. She wanted to see the sweet slide of his cock against the soft material, and she wanted to see the moment he came undone.

His body was trembling, whether from the overstimulation or the persistent eyes of his domme, he was unsure. He let out a shaky breath, his fingers tightly clutching his pillow.

“Don’t be shy my dove, start moving.”

Oakley hadn’t moved a muscle since she orgasmed. He was afraid he’d do something wrong, something worse, to garner punishment. He nodded slowly and tried to concentrate on getting off, after all, it had been his goal all along. He slowly moved his hips, feeling the soft material caress his ever so sensitive cock. He shuddered, and his member twitched. He felt his groin tighten as he held back a small moan, his cheeks ablaze, self-conscious.

Rachel greedily watched the back and fore of his cock sliding against the pillow. She bit her lips and white-knuckled the seat. It was taking everything in her restraint from pouncing on Oakley and finishing him for him, but she couldn’t. She needed to teach her sub that it was okay to self-pleasure, especially in her presence, with her permission, of course. She needed to let him know that he could trust her with such an intimate experience, even if that took a bit of cajoling on her part.

She listened to Oakley’s soft sighs and high pitched moans as he worked himself over the pillow.

“That’s it, my dove, let it all out.” 

Oakley had his eyes closed, refusing to make eye contact with his domme. He just couldn’t let himself know that she was watching him. It made him feel ashamed, yet surprisingly aroused. He wasn’t quite ready to face that side of himself just yet.

He continued to thrust against the pillow, panting and shuddering, his climax nearing. Rachel was quick to notice this and walked over to him. She closely observed how his muscles flexed and body tensed with each sultry movement.

“Open your eyes darling, look at me.” Oakley was surprised to find his domme next to him. He gasped in shock, avoiding her eyes.

“Look at me and let yourself cum. You have my permission, but you must look at me.” Rachel’s statement was cut off by Oakley’s abrupt moan, which she was almost sure the neighbours could hear.

She watched him reach his climax, spurting onto the pillow and his abdomen. His eyes glazed over with post-orgasmic bliss. Oakley had pressed his erection down onto the soft pillow, the fluffy material swallowing up his length. He was hoping to hide from Rachel, still feeling shameful. She was having none of that. She pressed the pillow down onto the mattress, leaving his cock on display.

“Look at how beautiful you are, cumming for your domme like a good boy. And how pretty you look, your penis pulsing against the pillow, fucking yourself into an orgasm. I’m so proud of you.” 

Oakley was breathless, having just experienced the most intense orgasm he had in a long time. His domme was clearly pleased with the effect as much as he was. Rachel trailed her finger along the mess of cum on his pillow and collected a decent amount on the tip of her finger. She carefully wagged her finger, being sure to keep his attention before drawing it up to her lips. She sucked his cum clean off, making eye contact with him. Oakley quivered, delightfully.

Rachel leaned in and placed her lips on his, tentatively, before slowly moving them against his. Oakley could taste himself on her lips, her tongue, in her mouth, and he groaned heartily. It was such an obscene yet erotic experience.

When she pulled away, Oakley had, by this point, blushed in a thousand shades of red. He always relished in her compliments and praise, but after this particular moment, it felt just that much better to hear. She said she was proud of him. She was pleased with him. He pleased her by doing what he did, and he liked it too. It was a mixture of different feelings that he would dissect and go into more detail later. 

The two had taken a moment to clean themselves up, Oakley’s sodden pillowcase, replaced by a new one. His domme had returned with a glass of water and instructed him to finish it before laying down. Oakley was now lying face down on their bed as his domme properly took care of him. She carefully applied some soothing salve to his backside and massaged him gently. Oakley’s head lulled to the side as he let out a satisfied moan.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Rachel took her time and murmured sweet things to him as she rubbed the pain away from his backside.

“Tell me truthfully, did you enjoy that or no?” Although he was still a bit apprehensive about the scene, he actually enjoyed having his domme watch him. He never thought he would, but he did.

“Yes, ma’am, but I still… I’m not 100%, I’m sorry.”

He hid his head in shame. Rachel was quick to caress his face and pull him into an embrace.

“Dove, there is absolutely nothing for you to apologise for. You did so well for me. You were my good boy, stepping out of your comfort zone for me like that.”

Oakley nodded and melted into his domme’s embrace. After a session like what they just had, there’s nothing more he wants then to be close to her and feel her with him.

“You did a good job, such a good job. We can explore this again whenever you feel like and we’ll figure out what works best for you, okay?” He nodded silently and snuggled into his pillow.

“I’m so proud of you for trying something out of your comfort zone. You’ve been a good boy for your domme.” With those words of praise, Oakley fell asleep feeling loved, cared for, and thoroughly satisfied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first sub!Tom smut!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
